


Boots

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swingtown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, GQWeek18, Hyperion Heights, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Swearing, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A little treat Roni and Captain Tom talked about two weeks prior is finally coming to fruition in all the best and kinkiest ways possible.





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeddaGab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/gifts).



> Date Written: 27 October 2018  
> Word Count: 2459  
> Written for: GQWeek18 & Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: Mimi  
> Prompts: Day 5 - Golden Queen + Rolana’s other projects // Day 25 - Boot Worship  
> Summary: A little treat Roni and Captain Tom talked about two weeks prior is finally coming to fruition in all the best and kinkiest ways possible.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about six weeks after ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights" and about a week after my previous fic "Double Date".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Sweet and Tangy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. "Swingtown," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Paramount Network Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," "Swingtown," ABC, CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this totally came about because of a technically throwaway subplot in my earlier fic "his for the takin". Mimi totally latched onto it and requested I continue the thread, and so this fic was born. I ended up getting into a discussion with Mimi about the backstory and psychology of how Tom and Trina not only started swinging with Roni and Weaver, but also how they got into the BDSM side of things. There will be at least one more fic in this series that deals with that, particularly Trina's mindset on it. The notes are already set aside for when I have time to write it. That said, I totally envisioned Weaver in his typical outfit from S7 and the promo shots. And yes, my basic ages for everyone is that Tom and Trina are in their 70s, but look like they're in their late 50s or so, Roni is in her mid-40s, and Weaver is in his mid to late 50s. Just go from there. And for the record? I put on my classic rock playlist for the duration of writing this fic. I know what all of them like now. LOLOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess and Anam are godsends!

Weaver paces in the elevator slowly moving up toward the tenth floor, grumbling softly at how late he is, thanks to the idiots who can't figure out how to drive in heavy rain. For locals, they can't seem to remember how things work in Seattle in the fall and winter months. The soft _ping_ has him glancing at his phone.

           _Everything okay? If you've changed your mind, just let me know and I can send Roni home._

He sighs heavily, grateful that Tom Decker and his wife are being so good about all of this. He quickly types out a response and sends it.

           _In the elevator on my way up. Is my girl behaving herself?_

He smirks at that, wondering just what Roni is doing with the Deckers right now. Hopefully Tom's managed to keep to what they discussed when this was all set up. Even if he hasn't, Weaver doesn't mind terribly. If Roni's misbehaving, he'll punish her. And she knows it.

The elevator finally dings and stops on his intended floor. He makes his way down the hall slowly. Tom knows he's coming and has probably told both Trina and Roni. If he knows his girl, she's beside herself with need at this point. He can take his time and let her really stew in her own juices. When he finally reaches the suite, he knocks on the door, then waits with his hands in his pockets. He probably should've dressed up a bit, given the upscale hotel, but that's not his style. And it definitely wouldn't go well with his boots.

Tom opens the door with a broad grin. "'Bout time you get here, man. The girls have been twitching and needy waiting for you."

Weaver chuckles and takes in Tom's appearance. For a man in his seventies, he still can cut a dashing figure in silk pajama pants and a matching robe. Not that Weaver indulges in that kind of thing often, but he and Tom have an understanding. Plus, it allows him access to Tom's wife and the mental image of what Roni will one day look like.

"I'm not surprised," he replies, stepping into the suite to cast his eyes about the main room. He can see the camera set up in the corner, hear the crackling from the fireplace. And then his eyes fall on a sight that has him hard in an instant: Roni and Trina side by side on their knees in complementary bra and thong sets, Roni in black trimmed with gold to match her collar, and Trina in leopard print trimmed with black. "I take it they've been behaving themselves while waiting?"

"Well," Tom says, "I did warm them up a bit with a tandem blowjob, but neither's been able to touch themselves or each other." That sends a jolt of desire directly to Weaver's cock, and Tom's knowing chuckle seems to call him out on it. "Don't worry, I recorded it for you." 

And then he presses something into Weaver's hand. Glancing down, he sees a simple strap of well-worn leather with a gold ring at the center and a snap connecting the ends. He quirks a brow at Tom. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Treen requested that I give you the honor of putting it on her. Who am I to deny her the opportunity?"

"I-- This is quite an honor, isn't it?"

"Feel free to ask her about it. She trusts you, Amos, and I trust you with her, you know that."

"I do," he replies truthfully. "Just as I trust you both with Roni, and I don't normally like to share."

Tom chuckles knowingly. "And we don't really play as much as we once did. You and your girl are a specially grandfathered in treat. Now go do what you've probably been thinking about all day."

"The last two weeks." He just shrugs and smirks when Tom laughs. "Where's the point in lying about it? I know Roni's been beside herself with anticipation since Halloween when you were in the bar. Thank you for keeping her company for me, by the way, in case I hadn't said it before."

"For you two? Anytime."

Weaver nods and strokes the leather collar in his hand as he walks over to the two women. One is old enough to be the other's mother, but they could practically be twins, right down to that adorably sexy lip scars. There's a fair bit more silver threading through Trina's hair than Roni's, but he doesn't mind in the slightest. In fact, he can't wait until Roni's hair looks like that, not that he's told her that. He knows how much his girl fears the aging process at times. His attention to Trina tonight should hopefully dismiss any apprehensions Roni may have.

He strokes his fingers through Trina's hair, pleased when she leans kittenishly into his touch. When he offers the collar, she presses her lips to it briefly before tilting her head up to bare her neck for him, eyes closed with a blissful smile. He snaps the collar on, stroking his fingers down its length to tug at the gold ring. As if preplanned, she reaches into her bra to pull out a dainty golden leash and presents it to him, the links warm from close contact with her skin.

"Well, well, well," he murmurs, clipping the leash to her collar. "I do believe someone wishes to be taken for a wee bit of a walk. Come along, dearie. Just a quick loop around the room." The plaintive whimper from his other side makes him smile. "Wait your turn, girl."

Her swallow is audible, and he hopes the camera picks it up, but she continues to sit quietly and still otherwise. He guides Trina around the room, pausing as Tom steps into the camera's view to gently stroke her hair before the walk continues. Only when they return to their starting point does Trina settle again and lean in to nuzzle at his thigh.

"Such a good girl you are," he purrs, scratching at her scalp briefly before unclipping the collar again. The golden links make a melodic sound when he stuffs them into his jacket pocket before turning to face his own girl. He can see the faint tremble chasing down her spine, knowing she's registered his boots in front of her knees. "And _you_ have been quite the patient girl, haven't you?" His fingers tangle in the wild curls haloing her face, tilting her head up enough for him to brush a light kiss to her lips and whisper possessively, " _My_ good girl."

The whimper vibrates against his lips as his free hand slips down to cup her breast, and he smiles as she arches her chest into his touch. He eases his fingers into the satiny material to stroke across her stiff nipple until she lets out a louder, wanton sound. He kisses her again, tongue pressing against her lips until they part to let him possessively explore her mouth. He doesn't let up until she's squirming beneath him, and leans back to tighten his grip on her hair until she stills again and bites her bottom lip.

"That's a good girl." He releases his grip on her, smirking at her fleeting pout, then steps back to study both women. Oh, the things he could make them do right now. His cock twitches again at the very thought of fucking both of them while Tom watches and films it for their later enjoyment. He turns back to smirk at Tom briefly before staring at both women. "Would you look at that? My boots are awfully dirty. I do believe they could use a proper cleaning. Which of you can do the better job of it?"

Both Trina and Roni let out nearly identical sounds of need at his question, and he relishes their eagerness to please. He sets a hand on each of their heads, pressing gently as he clears his throat. That's all it takes for both women to move into action, bending over to press reverent kisses to the toes of his boots. Roni is the first to move beyond that, lips and tongue tracing the familiar leather as if making love to it. Trina begins to do the same, forehead bumping his shin lightly on occasion. Her touch is lighter than Roni's, but still arousing in its own right.

He rubs at the bulge in his jeans as he watches twin heads bobbing against his boots, but an extra wiggle to Trina's hips gives him pause. "Trina," he growls, "you were not given permission to touch yourself. Unless you want to be punished in ways you _won't_ like, you'd do best to keep your hands on the floor in front of you or on my boot for balance."

He feels another twitch in his cock when she stiffens briefly and brings her hand from between her legs. Just as she's about to grip his boot, he notices the sheen on her fingers. _Fuck!_ He swallows thickly and roughly says, "Stop what you're doing, both of you, and sit up again." When they do, he can see the fear of punishment in Roni's eyes, and leans in to stroke her cheek. "Roni, my girl, you've done nothing wrong. Trina, however, has touched herself without permission. Present your fingers to Roni to be cleaned."

He barely contains his own wanton moan when Roni takes all three of Trina's glistening fingers into her mouth at once. The urge to replace those fingers with his own cock is strong, but he forces himself to wait. Trina's eyes flutter shut as Roni continues to suck on her fingers.

"Jesus Christ, Amos," Tom groans from behind him.

"That's enough, girl," he replies softly. "You've been a good girl and deserve a reward. Trina, I want my boot to shine. You may have one hand on the floor for balance, but the other stays at the small of your back. Clean until I tell you to stop. Get to it, girl." Trina sucks in a breath, letting it out on a low moan as she leans in to do as instructed. He lets her get into a rhythm, smiling down at Roni the whole time. "And you, my girl, your reward is my cock. Use that talented mouth of yours until I tell you to stop. You cannot touch yourself or come, not even if I do. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," she whispers. When he quirks his brow, she clears her throat and repeats herself louder.

He smirks and nods his approval, and her hands move instantly to his fly. She fumbles slightly with his belt, but recovers quickly and undoes the button and zipper. Reaching in with a sure hand, she reveals his cock and hums happily as she presses a kiss to the tip. Her warm, familiar mouth envelops him easily, tongue moving to tease the vein on the underside. The sensation of Trina's tongue on his boot stops and he glances down to see her briefly gazing up, a repentantly haunted and wanton look in her eyes. When she registers him looking at her, she mouths _Sorry, Sir_ and returns her attention to his boot.

A sudden groan escapes him as Roni's nose bumps against his stomach, and he registers how deeply she's taken him in practically no time. He realizes just how horny she is by this point, and wonders just how much Tom liked his blowjob earlier. She lets out a strangled little noise as his hand lands on the crown of her head, holding her close for a bit longer before letting her pull back again. Her head bobs easily as she alternates between teasing his cock with her tongue and light scrapes of her teeth and swallowing him whole. She eases his jeans and boxer briefs down to get easier access to his balls, knowing exactly how he likes them fondled. He can feel his orgasm building more quickly than expected, but doesn't want to stop her either. She's earned the boon, and they've got all night and well into tomorrow before they have to go their separate ways from the Deckers, and he wants them to enjoy every second of this.

He glances down at Trina briefly, then back over his shoulder at Tom, whose hand is nearly a blur on his own cock. He knows neither of them is quite as deep or devoted to this lifestyle as he and Roni are, though Trina could be if Tom was just a little more serious about the whole affair. His chuckle is dark and almost pained in his arousal as he shifts his foot a bit to tap at the underside of her chin until she looks up at him. "Crawl over to take care of your husband, girl. But _only_ with your mouth. And no touching yourself or coming at all without permission. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," she murmurs huskily, pupils blown out with arousal.

"Good girl. Get going then." 

He smiles as she presses a reverent kiss to his boot, then crawls past him. He turns his head to watch her progress, nodding when Tom flashes him a grateful smile. And then he returns his focus to his own impending orgasm, hips bucking more readily into Roni's willing mouth. She tugs lightly on his balls, just skirting the edge of pain for him, and his fingers tighten in her hair as he fucks her mouth until he comes with a growl of satisfaction. She greedily swallows what he gives her, eyes closed and expression blissful. He notices a single tear slip down her cheek and relaxes his grip on her, letting her ease back off his cock slowly. She licks her lips and leans back in to gently run her tongue over him, lapping up the last traces of his cum.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispers as she returns to her kneeling position again, hands clasped in her lap.

Before he can say anything, they both hear Tom's orgasmic moans. He takes a quick glance to guarantee that Trina is still obeying his commands, proud that she is. He'll make sure to reward her for that later, likely when Tom gets a turn at teasing and putting Roni through her paces again. He does like to watch her perform for him.

"Such a good girl you are," he says, leaning over to kiss her gently. The sharp taste of his cum on her tongue is always a fascinating experience. "But why the tear, girl?"

"Just happy to please you again, Daddy."

"You never have to fear about truly displeasing me again, girl, you know that."


End file.
